


Natural remedies fanart

by Plugs



Series: Arts [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Sometimes you just get inspired by a good fic—now with the actual fanart XD





	Natural remedies fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grayseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayseeker/gifts).



> Got inspired by the chapter when Knockout meets Shrapnel, it just was a very strong visual image so I had to doodle something.
> 
> Edit- managed to post the image! Twitter doesn’t play nice with ao3 so had to find an alternative hosting site.


End file.
